The present invention relates to zippers, and more specifically to a zipper teeth and top stop arrangement for zipper, which enables the slide to be quickly and positively installed, and prevents the slide from escaping out of the zipper tape after installation.
Various top stop and zipper teeth arrangements have been disclosed. Exemplars are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,860,193 and 6,070,306. The designs shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,860,193 and 6,070,306 are functional, however much effort should be employed during installation of the slide in the zipper tape.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide a zipper teeth and top stop arrangement for zipper, which enables the slide to be easily and positively inserted into position during its installation. It is another object of the present invention to provide a zipper teeth and top stop arrangement for zipper, which prevents the slide from escaping out of engagement with the zipper tape after its installation. According to the present invention, the first tooth of the row of teeth on the zipper tape comprises an upper tooth body and a lower tooth body respectively disposed at top and bottom sides of the zipper tape. The upper tooth body has a backward opening, and a springy free arm suspended between the backward opening and the top stop. The springy free arm is forced downward to broaden the gap between the top stop and the first tooth for enabling the slide to be easily inserted into position during installation of the slide. The springy free arm immediately returns to its former shape after installation of the slide, preventing the slide from backward movement. The lower tooth body has a sloping top edge sloping backwardly downwards for guiding the slide into engagement with the zipper taper during installation of the slide in the zipper tape.